


after a few years

by MisterRazputin



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future, High School Reunion, Multi, Romance, i do not know if the romance will be good but it will be there, none of this is planned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRazputin/pseuds/MisterRazputin
Summary: Boscha moved away from her parents at 16. Away from Hexside. She forgot about that part of her life until a letter from a certain human lures her back to her old classmates, and to her old regrets.After a few years, Boscha goes to a Hexside class reunion.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha & Willow Park, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 1
Kudos: 124





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this, this is like my second ever fanfic of... Anything. I've done my best here and I hope you guys will follow along with me :))  
> Enjoy!!

It was a cool morning when Boscha got the letter. A small, pink envelope with her address, and the words “Luz Noceda” written on the back in glittery purple ink. When she first held it in her hands and saw these words, Boscha was tempted to just bitterly throw the letter away like it was trash. But her inner curiosity kept her from making such a rash decision, and she took her mail inside to her small home.  
Boscha had moved out of her parents’ mansion a while ago, after she’d turned 16. It was a bit odd for her and for everyone else, but she’d known she had to get away from her family after a fight she’d had at school. Her last fight before she switched school and started climbing the social ladder elsewhere. She’d tried to forget about Hexside, and for the most part she had. When she left she forced herself to push aside the crush she’d had on a certain green-haired girl. She pushed aside the nights where Skara cared for her when she was weak. She hadn’t thought about it in at least two years, until she’d gotten that letter.

“Hey Boscha!  
This is Luz, from Hexside! You probably remember me, we were never really friends but you used to hang out with my girlfriend Amity a lot!  
Anyways, so, I'm throwing a "Hexside reunion party" with all the people in our year! We'd love to see you there!  
Amity said this should reach you even though we don’t know your address, but if this doesn’t work and you’re not Boscha then sorry! If you know her could you pass this to her?  
Anyways!  
Tap this glyph and you'll get directions!  
Hope to meet ya there, have a nice day!  
~ Luz Noceda”

What?  
A reunion party?  
Girlfriend?  
...Direction glyph..?  
Boscha sat on the couch of her aunt’s home, grimacing.

“Were there any letters for me, sweetie?” her aunt whistled from the kitchen, peering over to the girl slumped in the living room, frowning as she noticed her sour expression. “Is that yours?” she hushed worriedly, turning down the stove before walking to her niece.

“Yeah. And don’t…” Boscha cut herself off as she felt her aunt creep behind her, looking over her shoulder at the letter. She hastily pressed it against her chest, suddenly turning to glare at the woman with discontent. “It’s private!” she growled, pushing her aunt’s face away with her free hand. She gritted her teeth.

“Sorry, sorry! And for the record, you're allowed to go. No sneaking off required.” her aunt smirked, all three of her eyes blinking coyly, causing Boscha to roll hers and sigh. “What? I don’t want to go. I haven’t seen these people in like, _ages_. It’d be awkward.”

“You have nothing better to do though.”

“So what? Just because I’ve got an empty schedule doesn’t mean I _have_ to fill it. I’m on a strict no bullshit diet.” 

“You can do what you want, but I think you should go. You know how I feel about your friends here.”

“They’re barely my friends.”

“Exactly. Now now, I’d love to keep this conversation going but I don’t want to burn down the house, but please, just think about it!” her aunt responded hastily, putting on a smile that looked painfully fake, before skittering back to her original position. Boscha nodded offhandedly as she stared at the letter in her hand, before snorting as she looked back to the kitchen door. “Apologize for snooping next time?” she bellowed, which garnered absolutely no response from her relative. Whatever. She definitely wasn’t going. _“God.”_

I mean, what would be the point? What would she achieve? She’d probably need to apologize, and she didn’t want to. She didn’t want to see that stupid traitor Amity and her even stupider girlfriend Luz. Nor did she want to see their equally dumb friends, or have to explain to Skara why she suddenly vanished from Hexside. But now that the reunion was on the table, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Every day, the date came closer and every day Boscha felt more and more tempted, and getting angrier and angrier at herself for even considering it. Boscha wasn’t soft. She didn’t want friends, she didn’t want to see all these mushy, wishy-washy well-meaning folks and their saccharine attitudes, and neither did she want to be hit with the painful realization that so much had changed that she’d never be able to fit in anymore. She could see Amity and Luz getting together -and staying together-, but what about the others? Maybe one of her old classmates had a kid or died. Maybe _half-a-witch Willow_ became a millionaire and the party is actually at her new mansion. Maybe nothing had changed. Maybe her disappearance didn’t affect anyone.

But despite her fear and her stubbornness, on the day of the reunion, Boscha got up and packed a bag. She was going to see her old classmates no matter if she’d hate it or if she’d love it. Because even if Boscha wasn’t soft, she was strong.

But, between you and me, maybe she was just a little bit softer than she thought.


	2. 1 - Reunion Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After pushing herself to go to Luz's Hexside reunion party, an alienated Boscha goes to find someone to talk to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not know if this is any good but I hope you guys like this??
> 
> anyways enjoy the first actual chapter of this mess <3

Boscha was tense when she finally arrived at the so-called reunion party. Despite her silly imaginings, it was just at the Owl House. The place was a bit bigger than she’d remembered, but it still had the same overall vibe. And she felt like she’d been thrown back to her 14 year old self, with that familiar, tense feeling overtaking her body as she took the next few steps forward. Whenever she went to school, after her morning pep talk, she put on a mask. Not that she wasn’t rude and assertive normally, but she didn’t try so hard when she didn’t have to maintain her appearance, and her alpha status. She still felt that she had to keep her reputation even though she knew that she’d never have to see these people again if she didn’t want to. Some habits are just hard to unlearn.

She went to knock on the door, but was interrupted by the wooden owl carving proudly emblazoned on it. It smiled. Boscha tried not to be too freaked out. “What in the boiling isles’ are you?” she growled, leaning in to stare down into the door’s beady eyes. Suddenly a long tube of wood sprung behind the carved face, and it’s beak booped against Boscha’s forehead, causing her to whine and rub her third eye with the back of her hand. “Oops, hoot hoot! Sorry! I’m Hooty, are you here for Luz’s reunion party, hoot?” a voice sprung from the owl-like figure, as Boscha winced. This thing was beyond uncomfortable to look at. At this point she wasn’t even expecting anyone to be in the house, because if she’d been more weak-willed, she’d have run away just at the sight of that stupid owl thing. “Get your beak out of my face or i’ll snap it off.” she growled, as Hooty pulled back in a serpentine fashion, much of his length retreating into the doorframe. “Hoot! No need to be rude!” he responded, as the door opened by itself. Boscha glared at him as she came in, her hands slipped into her pockets.

She glanced the room as soon as she could, noticing a lot of familiar faces- which made her feel even more uncomfortable. But she wasn’t prepared for the moment her and Amity locked eyes. Now that; made Boscha shrivel up and die. Amity’s hair was nearly back to it’s original color, a rich auburn. She still styled it more or less the same, but it was a little bit longer and thicker than a few years back. Boscha thought to her own hair, which she’d started cutting short. A wide range of emotions seemed to flash over Amity’s face, most of them mildly negative. She turned to Luz who was standing beside her, who gave Boscha a happy wave from the other side of the room.

Boscha did not wave back. But she at least tried to smile. It didn’t look very convincing.  
But of course, Luz went for it anyway.

“Boscha! I didn’t think you’d come, but I’m glad you’re here!” Luz clapped her hands together as she took strides towards her old classmate, her oversized Azura hoodie bouncing around her thin form. “I’m so happy right now! How have you been?” she clamored, pulling Boscha in for a surprise hug which made her recoil. But as Amity kept staring at her, she kept up her smile, though it visibly faltered. “Uh. Yeah, whatever.” she muttered, as the hug ended as quickly as it started, and deep brown eyes were now staring at her. “Hi, Luz.” she finished, taking a step back so she wasn’t so uncomfortably close to the human. She felt a little bad. She’d never been anything but bad to Luz, or to nearly anyone else really, and yet the girl still found it in herself to be glad- no- _excited_ to see her at her reunion?   
Regardless, she didn’t really want to get into her feelings, and refused to herself the privilege to vent even just a little bit. She didn’t want to lie about how she was just yet, but Luz’s eyes seemed insistent as she didn’t speak another word. Boscha wasn’t going to give in though. Boscha _never_ gives in. After a pseudo staring contest, Luz let go and closed her eyes gleefuly, with a smile to boot.

“Well, anyways, enjoy the party! There’s drinks and food here, there’s uh, people here, well, there’s people everywhere. Oh! Skara’s over there by the punch. Later tonight we’ll do games so, it’d be great if you could stay a while! If you don’t know where to go you can come hang out with me and Amity!” she enthused in a fast-paced monologue, going as far as patting Boscha on the shoulder as she talked, before keeping her hands to herself again once she was done talking. Was she offering that Boscha be her third wheel? _Seriously_? If anyone was a third wheel, it was definitely not her. Did Luz think she was that desperate? “Hard pass, thanks.” she hissed in a falsely sweet voice, which the other girl didn’t seem to pick up on. Luz nodded off-handedly and went back to Amity, who was now idly chatting with her twin siblings. 

Boscha turned her attention to the aforementioned punch, which Skara was, in fact, standing next to. She was on her scroll, leaning against the wall with a glass in her off-hand, a girl Boscha vaguely remembered from the Healing track standing next to her. She asked herself if it was a good idea to start off so strong, and she wasn’t even sure how she’d greet her old friend. Maybe she should’ve taken Luz’s offer to talk to her and Amity. _”But of course, I had to be cocky.”_

Trying to keep a cool demeanor, Boscha ran her fingers through her short pink hair and sighed, taking strides towards her old friend with a face that screamed “done with your shit” and a heart that was pounding in her chest. She stood in front of Skara for a second, gauging her as the girl failed to notice her. Her ear twitched and she started tapping her foot, which seemed to actually grab Skara’s attention. Upon seeing Boscha, she nearly dropped her scroll in surprise, putting her hands up to her mouth. 

“Hey Skara.”


End file.
